WTF!
by lyshapimpin
Summary: I was normal college student till one morning i woke up in 1944.On D-Day! WTF? What happens when I meet Easy company and join up with them? Well youll have to read to find out. Eugene/OC. I really suck at summaries :


**AS I drove to my first class of the day I felt lighthearted like I knew that this was going to be a good day ahead of me.I put in my Third Eye Blind cd in and sang along...**

_**"And I make her smile, like a drug for you  
Do ever what you wanna do, coming over you  
Keep on smiling, what we go through  
One stop to the rhythm that divides you  
And I speak to you like the chorus to the verse  
Chop another line like a coda with a curse  
Come on like a freak show takes the stage  
We give them the games we play, she said...  
I want something else, to get me through this  
Semi-charmed kinda life, baby, baby  
I want something else, I'm not listening when you say good-bye  
The sky was gold, it was rose"**_

**The light turned yellow I slowed down and came to a stop. turning up the radio a little louder and rolling the windows down feeling the breeze and sun light on my almost pale skin. It was an unusual cool day for the begining of summer in the part of texas I lived in. Texas weather was very unpredictable but still I figured it would be much warmer out, now regretting leaving without a sweater, I made a u-turn since I was only 2 minutes from my apartment.**

**I took out the keys and also realizing I forgot my bag altogether sprinted upstairs ran in and grabbing a sweater from the closet and walked to the pantry stuffing more than enough snacks for the day and a water bottle and fully charged ipod in my oversized and overly priced school bag.**

**My phone starting vibrating in my pocket, I pulled it out and saw a message from my friend Stephenie asking me to bring the clothes she had left at here a few days before.I checked the time before turning back to my room and grabbed the neatly folded pile of clothes in the corner by my over the checklist in my head i stopped at the full length mirror by the front door checking my hair and makeup. Finally i walked out the door turning my key in the lock and took off down the stairs. I started the car and once again headed toward school.**

**Fearing I would be late for yet another class , I, normally cautious driver, pushed my foot on the pedal to the floor to make the yellow light coming up ahead.**

**I never even saw the moving truck coming my way. The last thing I remembered is the light turning red and a hot bright light..then my world turned black.**

*************

**I was cold, and very groggy and wanted nothing more than to roll over and be dead to world for just a little onto her side not even bothering to open her eyes,i sighed and threw my hands to my temple rubbing gently. I felt as if I just woke up from a 3 day drinking binge.I then opened my eyes wanting to drag myself out of my daze to find some asprin.I blinked. **_**why are there stars on my ceiling? **_**I thought to myself**_**. why is there trees in my room?**_

**I shot up looking around horrified at my surroundings. it looked as though I was in .In the middle of the night. And I could harldy see anything.**

**Suddenly I heard shots firing in the not too far off distance. eyes almost popping out of my head I jumped to my feet,crouching down as low as I could I ran behind a tree. searching for my cell phone in my back pocket.I pulled it out and tried to make a call to my best friend but there was no service."FUCK" I said shouted to myself.**

**"FLASH" a voice said behind me. I turned gasping throwing my hands up the air as two men dressed as soldiers came out of the darkness towards me. one pointing a gun.**_**oh great who gave howdy doody a gun?**_**she said to herself.**

**"Macht Sie sprechen Englisch" The other soldier with nothing but a knife in his hands asked was older than the kid, but kinda sexy.I laughed to myself at this thought. If steph were here she would say"your the only person i know who would be thinking of how a man holding her at knife point was attractive."**

**"Uh ?" I replied with a snort. **_**why does this guy think i speak german?**_

_**Both noticing I was clearly american the soldiers lowered theyre weapons, but still keeping a look a hesitation on their faces**_

**Before the older soldier could ask another question I spoke up."Look can you two help me out here,it seems i had a little too much to drink or something and maybe my friends thought itd be a hoot if they left me out in what i can only assume is nowhere i really care to be. my cell has no service so can u like let use yours or give me a ride. Or like help me see if my car is here somewhere?"**

**I looked at the two men both expressions on confusion written across their faces.I flashed a smile thinking maybe the word they were looking for was please.**

**"Im sorry. My name is Dick Winters. Luitenant Dick Winters. With the 101 fisrt airborn division of the U.S. army. I dont know what your talking about or what you think is going on exactly, but how about we start off with your name and where exactly you came from?"**

** I replied "Well my is Lucille u can call me Lucy. Im from Dallas. Ugh Texas. And im not quite sure where im at or how i got here for that matter. hehe."**

**"Uumm. Alright. Well why dont you come with me and Private hall here and well figure this out."He said sounding unsure of what else to say.**

**"ugh sure. luitenant winters."**

**"please call me Dick"**

* * *

_**click click.**_

**crouching down by a river 3 soldiers came charging across it one whispering" luitenant winters is that you?**

**"Get in here, sit down. Any weapon?" Winters said**

**"No sir,as soon as hit that prop blast so long leg bag. all i got is this knife and some 82nd boys got their M-1s tough. the soldier whos name on his OD said lipton.**

**"oh man,82nd,whre the hell are we?" private hall sighed**

**lipton panting turned to Winters and said "Sir, i saw a sign back thatways that said Sainte Mere Eglise"**

**"flashlight? raincoat?" dick asked pulling something off his belt.**

**the soldiers handed both to him. Dick ducked under for a minute then coming out saying " were about 7 kilometers from our objective and about 4 hours from when we need to have it we got alot of walking ahead of us. you men will stick with us until we find your unit."**

**All of the soldiers got up now noticing that I was standing behind a nearby looked over at his luitenant with a questioning look.**

**"sir, who is that?" Lipton asked**

**"oh ugh. this Lucy. we found her in the in the field where we landed. she claim she doesnt know where she is and how she got here. Shell accompany us till we figure out what her situation is."**

**"whats up?." I said casually to the soldier winters just adressed. **

**"Hello ma'm. im sargeant Carwood Lipton." he replied looking bemused**

**"she talks weird." private hall whispered to him.**

**Lucy caught up to the luitenant. not speaking to him just looking around checking out her surroundings. trying to regain any memory of wht happened to ge her here. Winters looked down at and nodded before going back to keeping a watchful eye on the forest.**

* * *

**We suddenly stopped due to some hand signal Winters threw up."Flash" he said.**

**"Thunder " I heard someone respond**

**".Toye. "Winters nodded**

**"sir" they each said**

**"Gaurnere, you and hall up front" Winters commanded**

**"who the hell is Hall" Gaurnere, clearly from philly asked to the soldier i assumed was Toye**

**A short distance later we heard horses and some people speaking german.**

**Winters pulled me behind a tree. weather he wanted me to or not i clung tightly to him when i heard the gunshots ringing through the air. nervously he held me probably sensing my fright. When the firing stopped Dick pulled me back glancinng down into my face and blushed slightly. He walked over to Gaurnere who was taking shots at survivors.**

**"Thats enough Gaurnere!"**

* * *

**"So Whats the broads story cowboy?" Gaurnere asked Private Hall ****As we walked to wherever their destination was, which I hoped was close.**

**"Im standing right here bro if you have a question" Lucy shot over my shoulder slowing down my speed slightly so they could cath up.**

**"hehe. well old gonorrhea here dont miss nothing. And im sure as hell sure there wasnt no dame jumping out of those planes with us, right boys?"**

**"Gonorrhea you said? classy. Well i couldnt exactly tell you what my story is seeing as how nobody has yet to tell me where it is im at." The last thing i remember is waking up in my apartment getting ready for class and leaving. i vaguely remember trying to make a yellow light and then thats where it all gets fuzzy." **

**"Where you say your from again?" Toye chimed in**

**" Ugh Dallas, Texas." she replied doing a double take not noticing at first how cute Joe Toye was with his slightly crooked smile.**

**"right and what day was it when u remember all this?" toye asked**

**"June 6. around 8 in the morning." I said **

**"Well now thats impossible. See theyre aint no way you couldve made it France from Texas within hours." "wait" Malarky said checking his watch " its barely 7 am in texas now. you pulling our chain or something?"**

**Before I had a chance to reply a group of soldiers came filed out from behind a line of trees."flash" one yelled. **

**"thunder" Luitenant Winters called back.**

**I stood still reeling from my conversation about the date and time.**

**I walked up to Winters who was talking with the new soldiers stepping on front of a disgruntled looking man.**

**"Excuse me Dick, but uumm i need to know what the fuck is going on here. right now. what the hell kind of training execise is this anyway? And this dude right here telling me some bullshit that were in france i mean WTF?"**

**A little taken aback Winters said "ugh Lucy this is Luitenant Speirs. Luitenant Buck Compton. Doc Eugene Roe. corporal Joeseph Leibgott. 2nd luitenant Thomas Peacock. And Sargeant George Luz. They all stared at me quite like the others had. confused, like i as an alien or something. they looked me up and down taking in my outfit that consisted of dark wash skinny jeans, a white v-neck shirt and my fabulous knee high purple suede boots and matching purple cardigan. they just continued to stare at me. I took in each of their faces, placing the names with them. "**_**okay wow. what? Does the army recruit based on looks only? because these are some FINE looking soldiers" .**_** I thought to silently before snapping back to reality.**

**"What it do boys?" I said **

**looking as though i just spoke spanish Speirs chimed in **

**"Who the Fuck are you?" he said.**

**"Like i said this is Lucy. we found her. she seems to be confused about where she is and how she got here."Winters told them**

**By now the other soldiers gathered around to join the conversation.**

**Malarky piped up "yeah and she says she was driving in Dallas Texas on her way to class in oh about an hour from now."**

**They all turned to look at me. She noticed the soldier Dick introduced as Doc Eugene Roe holding her school bag." Hey, thats my bag!" I yelled**

**"oh . it is? im sorry ma'm. we found it by a tree back there." he said with a cajun accent handing it her.**

**"oh. its cool. i just hope nothinh fell all." i retorted. feeling butterflies flapping in my stomach. all of these mean were very attractive but when i locked eyes with Eugene we both tturned away blushing."ok now look my cell even has the date on it if you dont believe me. check it son."**

**I pulled my phone out clicking a button and lighting up the all took a step back. I stared at them blankly. "what? you act like youve never seen a cell phone before...look see the date is June 6 2010." I disputed.**

**"Lady Whatever that is it aint no phone...and the year is 1944." Luz spoke up**

**" oh. haha. OOOOkay. i get it now. im dreaming right? i must have fell asleep in phsyc class again." I pinched my arm. "**_**oww"**_** i thought.**

**Nothing...they all took another step back.I turned and quickly marched over to them in a furry. "ok yall got me. now tell me whats going on this isnt funny anymore."**

**They each looked at each other. Eugene stepped towards me grasping my hand. leaving my skin feeling tingly as his skin brushed mine."ma'm. maybe you should sit down. have some water."**

**"I'm not confused fool. im clearly having a really realistic . Or im fucking dead. This..this..cant be..d-day. i mean i know what happened d-day. i studied it. i know all about the war. i graduated number one in my class at my high school. History was my best subject.....im dreaming thats it. yeah...ok....because i cant be dead. Right ok then"I said smiling aloud to myself as I got up entirley convinced I was absolutly and 100 percent NOT crazy.**

**"i scared myself a little bit there. alright lets get to it then shall we? Got some krauts to kill! Im sure if i just go along with this bull shit ill wake up faster." I said nervously, my smile faltering.**

**We started walking again this time they kept a small distance from me.**

**Finally we got a farm they told me their regiment had set up camp for all of the soldiers to convene and regroup.**

**We walked over to a spot shaded by large tree. Speirs said he had to go check on his company. He turned and stalked off. I sat down with huge smile strewn across my face. they couldve thought I was completly insane. **

**"SOoooo,your from the future you say?Do apes rule the world?hoover cars?" a Sarcastic Luz said stifiling a laugh.**

**"look clearly im not crazy. i mean look at this..." I exclaimed tossing him my phone. " and this. my ipod. listen to the music on there. alot of its old school. but not the old school yall are used to."**

**I handed her ipod to Peacock who blankly took it and didnt know what to do with it. I leaned over to turn it on. I grabbed the ear buds and put one in his ear and one in his ear and one in Leibgott who was sitting close to him. Lipton leaned in. I turned on my favorite Elton john song Benny and the Jets. They all jumped when they heard the noise coming from the tiny earpeices.**

**I turned back to face the rest of them yanking a cigarette from Bucks mouth he looked nonchalant and pulled another one from his pack.**

**Luz, Toye and Malrky were still messing with the over to Luitenant Winter for an explanation. When he couldnt give them one he looked at me "Well what do you do with it" Luz asked kinda shyly.**

**"Its a telephone. a portable one. You can make and recieve calls, send messages,play games, store information." I said highly amused**

**"all that in this tiny little thing? no way?" Luz piped up**

**"yes way. 2010. thats..well you say... quite a distant future. we have all sorts of snazzy tecnology that makes life easier." I stated hazily starting to question my theory about if i was dreaming or not.**

**Winters who hadnt said anything this whole time looked at me.I in turn looked back at him smiling" I want to fight Dick. With you and your men. Or come aong with you when yall fight and be a nurse or something. You found me for reason obviously and sure wasnt to just dump here in at some farm. I**** happen to know that in my time they allow women to fight along side men in war."**

**"Really?Do they now?"he said looking down laughing. "well im afraid this isnt your time and things are done a little differently here. I looked down at my feet knowing where this was going... "but if your sure about this then perhaps i can arrnge it for you to be a field nurse with our company" he finshed**

**I looked up at him a smile spreading across my face."yes! thats what i want"**

**"Easy company? Easy company?Has you seen anybody from easy company?" I heard someone behind me calling. A soldier came up to luitenant Winters " Sir, Major Strayer wants Easys CO up front,now."**

**"Guess that means you Dick." Buck said **

**"Guess so" Dick replied nervously**

**"son of a bitch." Buck uttered as he heard numerous bombs goin off in the distance.**

**Luitenant Winters stood telling Easy company to get on their feet and follow him.**

**Lipton and Buck stood coercing the other boys to get moving.**

**I got my phone and ipod tossed to me as they left.**

**"Doc, You stay here we prolly wont you need your assistance this time, you take Lucy and go find her some appropriate garb" And with that he stalked off. **

**i bowed my head and said a little prayer in my head for those boys before jerking back to validity.**

**"So i guess we betta get you some ODs then ma'm." Eugene said clearing his throat and blushing.**

**"PLease Eugene. dont call me ma'm. its Lucy. im only 21 for. your, what, like 23? im young enough to be your lover for christ sake!" ****I said with a sensuous voice before struting off towards the barn Eugene pointed out **

**A/N : My first fan fic. Please read an Review and be honest..even if you dont like it that wont stop me from writing it :)**

**Disclaimer:oh yea..i own none of tthe Band of Brothers but Lucy and my fabulous pair of purple suede boots.**


End file.
